The present invention relates generally to farm implements and, more particularly, to a central fill system having a stowable ladder for a stack-fold planter.
Increasingly, farm implements have been designed to have frames that can be folded between field-working and transport positions. One such type of farm implement is a stack-fold planter, such as the 1230 Stackerbar planter from Case New Holland, LLC. Stack-fold planters generally consist of a center frame section and a pair of wing frame sections. In the field-working position, the wing frame sections are evenly aligned with the center frame section. In the transport position, however, the wing sections are lifted to a position directly above the center frame section, i.e., to a “stacked” position. In the stacked position, the width of the implement is generally that of the center frame section, thus making the implement better suited for transport along roads and between crops.
Openers are mounted to the frame sections at equal intervals, with each of the wing sections typically carrying one-half the number of openers mounted to the center frame section. The openers are designed to a cut a furrow into a planting surface, deposit seed and/or fertilizer into the furrow, and then pack the furrow. In this regard, each opener will have a seed box that is manually loaded with seed and/or fertilizer. Since the size of the seed box determines how much particulate matter the box can retain, there is generally a desire to have larger seed boxes for each of the openers. Since the larger seed boxes can hold more material, fewer refilling stops are needed when planting a field.
Larger seed boxes, however, have drawbacks. The additional material that can be carried by larger seed boxes adds to the overall weight of the openers, including those mounted to the wing sections. This additional weight can stress the lifting/lowering system that stacks the wing sections, or require a more robust system, which can add to the overall size, mass, complexity, and cost of the implement. Additionally, larger seed boxes can affect the spacing between adjacent openers, and thus the spacing between seed trenches that are formed by the openers. Larger spacing between seed trenches lower per acre crop yields. Further, it can be problematic and time consuming to individually fill each of the seed boxes, whether using bags or a conveyor system.
Many central fill systems for such stack-fold planters have a rearward platform accessible by a ladder that is fixed to a rearward edge of the platform. The platform provides a work space for an operator when refilling the central hoppers or visually inspecting the fill level in the hoppers. The ladder provides a means to access the platform. One known central fill system for a stack-fold planter includes means for raising the hoppers when the planter is in transport. It is believed that raising the hoppers provides better weight distribution and therefore allows for faster travel speeds when the planter is in transport. The transport position is commonly used as the position for the planter when being stored and serviced, particularly, the central fill system, such as the air blower and its related components, hoses, and the like. For systems having a fixed ladder mounted to the platform, the ladder constrains the workspace around the central fill system and creates a structure of which a service technician must be cognizant to avoid unnecessary contact. Alternately, the technician may find avoiding the fixed ladder cumbersome and therefore elect to remove the ladder.